


Diamond of Darkness: The Rewrite

by alfonso_rd_38



Series: The Diamond Tiara Chronicles [1]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY, 本好きの下剋上 | Honzuki no Gekokujou | Ascendance of a Bookworm (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfonso_rd_38/pseuds/alfonso_rd_38
Summary: "Oh...? Hello there. Yes, I can see you, dearies, sitting or lying comfortably in front of your little electronic devices, reading the accounts of the infinite universes that make up our little corner of Creation. No, don't get all alarmed, I can't directly reach your little universe so you are perfectly safe from me."Said the pale magenta filly looking straight forward, her blue eyes focusing on the invisible (at least for the rest of us) figures before her, pausing a moment before resuming talking..."Why are you so surprised? You know me already, Diamond Tiara, the daughter of Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk, reformed bully of Ponyville School, you have seen bits and pieces of my life for years now, from the meanest filly to ever live to the forgettable background Pony and more.""But how do you know this? You ask, well, I'm not the Diamond Tiara you might know, In my world, something fell from the sky, became an Alicorn, and lived in the town, rarely interfering with us, so I got redeemed as you've seen but got lost in another universe. Want to know how it happened? Well read this totally legit recap and find out how did I fell into the world of the Darkstalkers and became... The Diamond of Darkness...."
Series: The Diamond Tiara Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015011
Kudos: 1





	Diamond of Darkness: The Rewrite

**_Makai… a dark world, a violent reflection of the light that can be considered the human world, a place where the creatures of the night live and survive under the aegis of the three great masters of Makai, a world of monsters and demons, mummies and vampires, a world of Darkstalkers._ **

* * *

**_MRDZ ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS_ **

**_a story by alfonso_rd_33 for Archive Of Our Own._ **

* * *

**As we enter this dark world, one of burnt sand, stained with the blood of the weak, we see an imposing figure, its massive power allowing him to master the space around him despite his inhuman length, this monster among monsters is none other than Belial Aensland, the de facto king and guardian of Makai.**

**As we get closer to the demon king we can notice his charcoal-colored skin, four massive arms, we also notice how the light seems to bend away from him, barely defining his muscular form, and overwhelming power, standing stoically facing to the north, his crimson eyes scanning for what he knew was coming, his upper arms crossed over his chest while moving his lower arms methodically, with outstretched palms to allow the second set of eyes on them look at their surroundings, helping his sight while thinking about how he came to this desert.**

* * *

**_Diamond of Darkness._ **

**_Chapter I: Dreams and Prophecies._ **

* * *

**The Aensland Castle stands against the darkness that is the Makai, a beautiful building, a fitting seat for the ruler of this realm, and within its master rests, but his rest is not a common one, as, while dreaming, he has received a prophetic vision, something that had been happening lately, but this time instead of seeing the creature that without his supervision would become the monster that would destroy not only his beloved Makai but herself, the Dark Lord saw something new, a creature of light falling from the sky, and himself taking care of not one but two forces of nature, similar yet different.**

"Lucien! Mudo!"

**Summoned the Dark Lord as he awoke and his most loyal servants appeared in the doorway of his room, a lanky demon with yellow-green skin wearing a dusty-looking brown suit accompanied by another one, this one pudgy and short, with green skin and younger-looking than the lanky one, dressed in a black suit as worn out than his companion’s.**

"Lord Belial."

**Called the two servants, while the Dark Lord stood, and even the light of his lavish room seemingly moving away from him, as he watched his servants and said.**

"I'm going out, I had a new prophetic vision and I… feel... that there are problems in the desert. Lucien, make sure nothing bad happens in the castle."

“Yes M' lord.”

**Said the lanky demon, now known as Lucien as Belial strode past them, as he felt the pull of both destiny and his sense of responsibility, after all, he is the one called "The King of Makai".**

**And so Belial Aensland left his castle to meet with fate, watching carefully for the star that would fall from the sky, only to receive an impact at the moment he relaxed.**

<BONK!>

**Belial Aensland has been given different names throughout his long life but weak and neglectful are not titles associated with him, which helped him as an energy sphere crashed into his massive body at unimaginable speeds, so the Lord of the house Aensland could withstand it to not only survive it but to observe what happened next.**

"Well, it seems the prophecy was correct."

**Belial said as he recovered of the impact of the energy sphere, watching how it remolded itself, first in the form of an extremely tiny horse, to finally shift to something more like a human-like demon horse.**

_ -Mmmmm... interesting... but it appears to be a little one.- _

**Those were the thoughts of the Demon King Belial Aensland as he reduced his size to something more manageable, watching the little one sleeping. She had a pale light grayish violet mane with a white stripe, the same color scheme appearing on her tail, with a pale magenta coat, fortunately for Belial, the little filly awoke at that moment, showing her innocent, brilliant, cornflower blue eyes as she looked at him with a curious look.**

"Hello, little one, what is your name?"

**Said Belial as he looked down at the little filly, to which said little filly just kept looking back at him curiously, before extending her new arms to him saying.**

"DAAAAAAAA…!"

**All the while she approached the Dark Lord, trying to hug him, which amused Belial, who said.**

"No little one, I asked you what is your name? I can’t call you "little one"forever if I decide to take care of you, or can I?"

**To which the little one just fell into her buttocks, her face taking a comical thinking expression before smugly muttering.**

"Damon Tara..."

**Then Belial just laughed loudly as he took the little one, carrying her gently, letting her watch the desolate landscape of the Makai as he said.**

"Then your name is Diamond Tiara, is it not, little one?"

**Which made the little one giggle, mostly by the belly rubs Belial gave her as he walked toward his castle, cradling the young Diamond tiara, who latched on to the powerful Demon that was Belial Aensland. Both Lucien and Mudo were surprised to hear the main gates of the castle as they were being opened, so they rushed to go see, finding his master carrying the young horse demon, yet both let their training act for them.**

"Welcome back Master, I see that your campaign was successful."

**Lucien said as Mudo carried the torch that lit both, curiously watching the little filly in the arms of his Lord.**

"This is Diamond Tiara and she will live with us from now on. She will be treated with the same respect they show me, okay?"

**Was the response of Belial while Diamond Tiara looked at the decrepit demons curiously, watching as they admitted and submitted to the will of their master before stammering radiantly.**

"But Lord, Does that mean that Miss Diamond Tiara will be your heir?"

**The almost always silent Mudo said while Diamond looked at both the servants and the demon she considered her father, seemingly carefully observing the chat between them.**

"Of course not Mudo, can’t you feel her magic? It is a powerful one, but its power is at best, comparable to someone Class A +."

**And as Belial said that, both servants began to actively look at Diamond with their supernatural senses noting how the purity of her soul was such that it was almost painful just to see her.**

"So, What will be of her, Sir?"

**Asked Mudo, while the girl laughed animatedly, her right hand balled into a fist, tapping the chest of Belial, who replied graciously.**

"She will serve as a sister to my heiress, a princess of the night, trained by our best to be whatever her fate and magic will lead her to become."

* * *

**_And there you have it. The first chapter of the rewrite of "Diamond of Darkness", covering the first two chapters of the original and clearer reading._ **


End file.
